Quinlan Vos
Quinlan Vos was a Human male Jedi Knight in the New Jedi Order who served as a General during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born on the planet Kiffu in the year 5 ABY, Vos had an ongoing struggle with the dark side of the Force, particularly after he sustained recurrent amnesia after he overdosed on an illegal drug administered by an enemy shortly after the Battle of Naboo. Biography Early life Quinlan Vos was born on the planet Kiffu in the year 5 ABY. He was the son of Quian and Pethros Vos, members of Clan Vos, the rulers of Vos's homeworld. Vos was born with psychometric powers, and thus destined to become a Guardian like his parents. Most Kiffar had psychometric ability to some degree, but Vos's connection with the Force enhanced his own, and he was considered by many to be the best exemplar of the ability that had ever been seen. Initially, Vos's people were unwilling to give him up to the New Jedi Order, as that would require him to relocate off-world, cutting him off from his people. As a compromise, Jedi Watchman Tholme agreed to train Vos on Kiffu. This changed when both of Vos's parents were murdered by Anzati and Vos's aunt, Tinté Vos, forced him to use his abilities to read the memories implanted in his deceased mother's medallion. Vos screamed for days on end, and only Tholme was able to calm the boy. Knowing that he would never be safe on his homeworld now that his aunt was ruler, Tholme took the boy to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, and he entered into regular Jedi training. Early training As a Jedi Initiate, he trained alongside other Jedi hopefuls such as Bailian Durron, Missy Shylar, Madi Windu and Jacen and Jaina Solo. As a young apprentice, he fought beside his master, where he became friends with an older student named Owan Kenobi. He ended and started fights in rooms meant for fighting and in some that were not. Also during his training, he had a romantic relationship with fellow apprentice Shylar, although they eventually ended it. This relationship would come back to haunt Vos during the Yuuzhan Vong War. As a young apprentice, Vos was responsible for saving the also teenaged Ayla Secura during a mission to Ryloth with Master Daeshara'cor. Vos immediately felt a strong connection to Secura through the Force. Sensing she was in danger, Vos rushed to her rescue. Vos was able to communicate with Secura through the Force and together they defeated a rampaging wampa. Vos persuaded Master Daeshara'cor to bring Secura and her sister, Numa, to Coruscant for Jedi training. Amnesia A year later, Vos suddenly found himself inside of a burning building on Nar Shaddaa, with no memory of who or where he was, nor what he had been doing. He was able to escape to the roof, encountering a small group of bounty hunters upon doing so. Acting instinctively, he Force pushed them off the edge, sending them to their deaths. Diving into one of Nar Shaddaa's many dark alleys, Vos encountered Vilmarh Grahrk, a Devaronian smuggler. Using a commandeered speeder bike, the two managed to find a place to hide, avoiding assassins at every turn. Villie, as he liked to be called, explained to Vos that the local criminals had made bets based on how long Vos would survive on Nar Shaddaa, knowing of his Jedi origins and his amnesia. Once they were safe, Villie put his blaster to Vos's head and pulled the trigger, but it turned out that Vos had switched the weapon's power cell while using it against enemies on Villie's speeder. Vos kicked Grahrk to the ground and, after grabbing the blaster and switching its power cell once again, demanded Grahrk tell him everything he knew, or he would kill him. Before he could do so, two beings carrying lightsabers walked into the room, claiming to be Jedi. Grahrk told him that they were in fact "bad boys," and with that the two attacked. Vos instantly killed one with Villie's blaster, then grabbed his downed opponent's green lightsaber. As it touched his hand, visions suddenly flowed through his mind, including that of, Aayla Secura, and his own name. With a great deal of his power returned to him, he quickly killed the other lightsaber-wielding foe, a Gotal. Villie revealed that, while Vos was killing the fake Jedi, he had made a new bet: that he would get off Nar Shaddaa alive. After being convinced to go with Grahrk, Vos grabbed the other lightsaber which he could sense belonged to Secura. With that, the two began their trek off the Smuggler's Moon. Leaving Nar Shaddaa On the way, Vos encountered more intense visions; of Tatooine, Bib Fortuna, Tinté Vos, and glitteryll, primarily. After learning Grahrk knew of Bib Fortuna and his possible whereabouts, Vos quickly convinced him to help find the Twi'lek and, knowing they could never leave the moon until doing so, Grahrk agreed. Vos and Grahrk located the Twi'lek, and the Jedi asked Fortuna aggressively what glitteryll was. Bib only revealed that "someone in a high position on Coruscant" was behind it all before a group of guards burst into the room. Vos and Grahrk quickly dispatched the guards, though Fortuna was able to escape during the melee. After the emergence of a droideka, the two escaped through a window, stealing Bib Fortuna's parked speeder, and immediately made their way to Grahrk's ship, the Inferno. Upon arriving to the ship's docking bay, Vos discovered Grahrk had failed to mention he lost the ship in his recent betting on Vos's possible demise, so the ship now had security droids surrounding it, conveniently forcing Vos to help Grahrk regain his ship. Upon entering the ship, Vos and Grahrk were not allowed to take off due to the Inferno onboard navigation droid, NT 600, correctly claiming that Grahrk was no longer the owner. With annoyed bounty hunters and gamblers fast approaching, Vos quickly told the droid that activating the ship's shields would "protect the new owner's investment." Agreeing with this logic, NT activated the shields, though they began deteriorating instantly due to an ion cannon-wielding bounty hunter firing upon it. A Quarren named Gorzima suddenly came on-screen, accusing Villie of stealing back the Inferno. Vilmarh promised that he would simply fly the Inferno off-planet, collecting his soon-to-be winnings due to Vos escaping Nar Shaddaa, and allowing himself to buy the Inferno back. Gorzima disagreed, but Vos was able to persuade him, allowing the two to fly away from Nar Shaddaa. Grahrk transferred his new-found credits to Gorzima once out of the atmosphere. With Vos not being sure where to go next to fill out his memory a bit more, Grahrk reasoned that the best place would be where he was born. So, NT 600 scanned the Jedi and discovered that he was a Kiffar from the planet Kiffu. After granting him transport to his homeworld, Grahrk stayed behind on the Inferno, allowing Vos to seek out his past, and perhaps learn a little more about himself. On his home planet, Vos met with his aunt, Tinté Vos, the Sheyf of Kiffu and Kiffex. Though she shunned the Jedi, as well as Quinlan Vos's friend Aayla Secura, she told him that a few weeks ago he and Secura had come to Kiffu to learn of a drug called glitteryll. She said that it was a combination of glitterstim and ryll, that the Corporate Sector Authority was interested in it, and that he and Secura had investigated the matter on Nar Shaddaa and Tatooine. She also echoed Bib Fortuna's statement on Nar Shaddaa that someone high up on Coruscant was behind it all. She told him to go to Ryloth to seek information, and his friend. Seeking Aayla Secura Once on Ryloth, Vos and Grahrk were met by Asanté Vos, a fellow Female Kiffar and Quinlan's cousin. Vos didn't recognize her, and, after a brief moment of disappointment, Asanté brought him to Pol Secura, a Twi'lek chieftain on Ryloth and uncle of Aayla Secura. Vos explained his situation to Pol, who said that, last time Vos and Aayla Secura came to Ryloth, they found nothing in their investigation and went to Kessel, the place of origin for glitterstim, one half of gliteryll's components. Weary from his ordeal on Nar Shaddaa, Vos stayed the night at Secura's residence. When he awoke, he was contacted via hologram by Vilmarh Grahrk, who told him to meet him by the Rock Gardens. Upon arrival, Vos was confronted by another Devaronian, Holmar Grahrk, Villie's cousin. Holmar was quickly shot down by the approaching Villie, who told Vos that he had recently made another bet that he would get off Ryloth alive. Vos wasn't ready to leave just then, and the two investigated a nearby cave, Vos picking up traces of his and Secura's visit there. When they arrived, the two found a mass web of giant spider eggs; the kind found normally on Kessel, and used to make glitterstim. They were soon attacked by a group of hatched spiders, resulting in Grahrk being knocked down a pit, though he was able to survive by landing on a spider web. All of a sudden, Asanté Vos walked in wielding a blaster, and shot Vos in the back. She explained that he and Secura had gotten too deep into the glitteryll situation, and that she and Pol Secura had overdosed them with glitteryll to wipe their memories, in the process protecting them from higher-ups behind the scenes. As she prepared to kill Vos, pulling her blaster up to his head, she was stabbed from behind by the mother spider. With a recovered Villie's help, Vos was able to kill the spider and, with his new information, decided to visit Pol Secura once more. Vos and Grahrk barged into Pol Secura's quarters overlooking the caves of Ryloth, aggressively demanding to know where Jedi Secura was. Pol fearfully revealed that she was now one of his servants, motioning to her, mere meters away. Vos introduced himself and asked if she remembered him, but she didn't. He handed her the lightsaber and encouraged her to ignite it, but even when she did, she recalled nothing. Vos threateningly asked Pol Secura what he had done to her, and he explained that she had to be given more glitteryll every day to suppress her Jedi memories. Vos interrogated Pol Secura with Force lightning, demanding to know who was behind selling the drugs to the Corporate Sector. After suffering much pain, Pol Secura yelled that it was Chom Frey Kaa, a Senator from Ryloth. As Vos prepared to kill him, Ayla Secura instinctively Force-pushed them both off the ledge, leaving Vos hanging on the edge and sending Pol Secura plummeting to a stone platform, killing him. As Jedi Secura rushed to her uncle, Grahrk pulled Vos up, explaining to him that going after Aayla Secura would be useless, because to her he was nothing more than the man who made her kill her uncle. Vos reluctantly agreed, and the two made their way back to the Inferno, flying out of the atmosphere. Confronting Chom Frey Kaa Soon after entering outer space, Vos and Grahrk were contacted via hologram by Jedi Master Mace Windu, who said that he had learned of Vos' memory loss from Tinté Vos, as well as his assassination of Pol Secura on Ryloth, and that he was to come back to Coruscant for retraining immediately. Vos cut off the transmission and, against Grahrk's cautioning, decided to go to Coruscant to find Chom Frey Kaa. Landing in the underbelly of Galactic City, Vos displayed unsureness as to where to find Kaa. Without warning, Grahrk shot Vos in the back, presumably with a stun blaster. When the Jedi awoke, he found himself handcuffed, laying next to Chom Frey Kaa, a large white Twi'lek, and Vilmarh Grahrk. Kaa revealed that in fact Grahrk was the one who transported the spider eggs from Kessel to Ryloth in the first place, and that he also brought Vos from Ryloth to Nar Shaddaa after his memory wiping. Grahrk however made his third betrayal of the day, tossing Vos's lightsaber to him, allowing him to unshackle himself and destroy the Twi'lek's battle droid guards. As Vos prepared to kill the Senator, he was interrupted by Master Mace Windu, who told Vos that to kill him would be to succumb to the dark side of the Force. Vos was disobedient, not willing to let Kaa survive. After a brief lightsaber duel between the two, Master Windu, with his pacifism, was able to make Vos see the error in his actions, and Vos pledged himself to the Jedi Order's retraining, with only one request: that Aayla be retrieved from Ryloth and taught the same. Shortly afyer, Vos and Secura, for their selfless actions on Kintan, were formally given the title of Jedi Knight, in the presence of the High Council and Tholme. After the ceremony, Vos promised Secura she would never have to walk the path of a Jedi Knight alone, for he would always be at her side. The two then admitted their true feelings for one another, and thus began a relationship. Unbeknownst to those involved, the entire debacle had been engineered by Count Jard Dooku, who aimed to bring Vos to the dark side as a new acolyte. However, even though Vos returned to the light side, Dooku recognized how close he had come, and that in the future he would be even more at risk of falling. Wayward Jedi Vos soon found himself in the midst of a dangerous adventure yet again after a number of bounties were posted on his life. A group of bounty hunters tracked Vos to Ord Mantell, though they underestimated the Jedi's skills, to their misfortune. Even so, it took the timely arrival of Aayla Secura to save him, though his former Padawan had come with dire news. Tholme was missing, after pursuing Tsyr and Bok, the father-son pair of Morgukai warriors who had abducted Nat Secura, prime heir to Clan Secura. Vos agreed to help Jedi Secura locate their Master. They began their search by seeking out Vilmarh Grahrk in Ord Mantell's casino district. Vos asked for Grahrk's help. Grahrk informed Vos and Secura that he had been in the employ of the Morgukai, obtaining cortosis and flying transports for them. He went on to say that had been the pilot of a ship carrying Tsyr, Bok, Tholme, and Nat Secura, but had been dropped off at Ord Mantell and paid off. After Vos used his Force powers to give the Devaronian a winning edge in the casino, Grahrk finally admitted that Tholme and Nat Secura had been taken to the Nikto homeworld of Kintan. After asking Villie to send a message to Lon Secura, telling him his son had been located, Vos and Secura departed for Kintan. En route to the planet, Vos sensed uneasiness in Secura, uneasiness about him. Secura responded that he was not acting like the Vos in her lekku memories. Vos realized this, but for him, his life began in the burning room on Nar Shaddaa, thanks to Pol Secura, he knew little of his life before that, but assured Secura that he was at peace with his situation. Mission to Kintan Upon arrival on Kintan, the Jedi inadvertently set off a sensor, alerting Tsyr and Bok to their presence. The Morgukai tracked the Jedi vessel and blasted it out of the sky, despite Aayla's impressive flying. Realizing their prey were not dead, the Morgukai set out on foot to hunt them down, but were ambushed. The Jedi managed to escape for a time, using the explosion of a thermal detonator as cover, but were again ambushed by the Morgukai as they attempted to cross a lava river. A fierce battle ensued, in which Secura attempted to fend off the two Morgukai, while Vos, already safely on the opposite side of the river, used the Force to steady Secura's footing. Even after being wounded by Tsyr, Vos was still able to aid Secura in reaching him. Leaving the Morgukai behind, Vos and Secura made a difficult climb up to the fortress where Nat Secura was being held. A sandstorm impeded their progress, forcing them to seek shelter within a cave. Inside, Vos informed Secura that she had passed all the preliminary trials to become a Jedi Knight, and the coming battle would be her final test. He encouraged her to steady herself, and release her feelings of self-doubt if she wished to succeed. Once within the fortress, the Jedi were again confronted by Tsyr, who set attack droids upon them. Vos told his apprentice to seek out Nat Secura, while he engaged Tsyr. Jedi Secura feared for Vos's life, as he had already been wounded in the previous battle, but Vos was resolute. However, his situation became increasingly desperate with the arrival of Bok, thought lost at the lava river. Vos was able to hold his own in the battle, recovering Master Tholme's lightsaber and beheading Tsyr. Bok, however, was still alive, and shot Vos through the shoulder. By this time, Secura had located and rescued both Tholme and Nat, and raced to Vos's aid. She sliced off Bok's arm, and watched his apparent demise as he threw himself from a cliff. Vos, however, was on the verge of death. Secura helped heal Vos and return him to consciousness, at which point he thanked her, calling Secura his "woman". Vos, Secura and Tholme returned Nat Secura to Ryloth, and then departed for Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. Later,After the Betrayal of Mason Skywalker,Quinlin Joined him and Attacked the Jedi Temple,He Dies in the Hand of Luke Skywalker. Personality and traits Though Quinlan Vos was a good Jedi in many ways, he had an ongoing struggle with the dark side which continued long into the Yuuzhan Vong War. He was consumed by hatred for his great aunt, Tinté Vos, after discovering that she had sacrificed his parents to Anzati "vampyrs", and murdered her in cold blood, completing his fall to the dark side. However, despite committing many questionable acts during his time as Dooku's Dark Acolyte, Vos managed to convince his old friend Owan Kenobi that he still served the Republic and he helped Kenobi escape Tol Skorr and Asajj Ventress. Vos was very mindful of his cover as a Dark Acolyte, sacrificing a childhood friend, Missy Shylar so that he wouldn't reveal himself. Vos displayed great strength of character by overcoming the dark side. Vos had a rather sarcastic sense of humour as evidenced when he faced Tsyr and Bok on Kintan and said that the two of them against himself, who was wounded at the time, was unfair before asking them if it would be easier for them if he closed his eyes. Vos fell in love with Khaleen Hentz and he became the father of their child, Korto Vos. Vos was also in a relationship with Qi'ra. He had a close bond with Ayla Secura, and at one point they were lovers. With long, often dreadlocked hair and a band of pale yellow and black paint across his upper face, Vos was gifted with psychometric powers which allowed him to "read memories" from inanimate objects through physical contact. Relationships Romances Shylar Ayla Secura Khaleen Hentz Qi'ra Siri Tachi Powers and abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Impersonators Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Pilots Category:Inhabitants of Kiffu Category:Clan Vos Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Dark Acolytes